Toki no Byoushin
by Nireya
Summary: Cuando hacemos las cosas sin pensar en el resultado, cuando contamos secretos que no deberían ser revelados; secretos que pueden cambiar drásticamente el destino. //DaixHiwa\\. COMPLETO.
1. Fake Light, True Light

Hola! Y bienvenidos a "Toki no Byoushin" xD. Realmente me alegra verte por aquí :3...  
Veamos... yo soy la autora loca de fics locos (como este). Principalmente escribo yaoi (como este) y normalmente hago sufrir a mis personajes preferidos (como este xDU)...  
Aún no he terminado de leerme los mangas, ni tampoco de ver el anime... pero espero poder hacerlo pronto x.X... Esta historia es un poquito aparte de la historia real xD osea... me gusta ser coherente con la historia original, pero en la historia original no hay yaoi, ne? Por eso he intentado tomar muchos datos del manga, aunque lo más seguro es que se me queden cosas atrás TT pido disculpas por ello... Si ven cosas mal, les agradecería que me las comentaran n.n... (No me como a nadie xD).

En fin, si habéis leído el tomo 6, al final, en las aclaraciones de la traducción, sale la traducción precisamente de "Toki no Byoushin", "La Mano del Tiempo". Realmente la historia no tiene mucho que ver con todo ese rollo que se montó en el anime y en el manga xD pero es que de ese tomo saqué muchas ideas y además... Le quedaba bien de título xD!

Well... mejor corto ya, que si no me enrollo mucho x.o. Espero que les guste n.n. Nos vemos n0n!

* * *

**TOKI NO BYOUSHIN**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Fake Light. True Light.**

-Otra vez frente a ti, Dark...

-No sé si es un halago o un tormento, Krad...

-Tómalo como reto, simplemente.

_Dark.  
El Ladrón Fantasma.  
Las Alas Negras de Daisuke...  
Las alas, obra del demonio With..._

Daisuke es un chico normal de 14 años. Pelirrojo, adorable, malo para los deportes y un poco torpe... Pero con un gran secreto en su interior; un ladrón nocturno que se encarga de robar obras de arte y librarlas de su maldición.

_Krad,  
un ángel de alas blancas...  
Un Hikari.  
Satoshi Hiwatari..._

Un chico adolescente, también de 14 años... Pelo azulado y ojos a juego, escondidos tras unas gafas, pero que aún así revelan sus pensamientos. Un chico demasiado inteligente y demasiado frío como para ser tomado en cuenta... Eso piensa la mayoría de la gente. La mayoría de la gentemenos Daisuke.  
A diferencia de él, no puede permitirse el lujo de tener amigos... No quiere a nada ni a nadie. Su cuerpo es controlado a placer por esa _infección_, llamada _Krad..._

-Acepto tu reto.

* * *

Los relojes de la población no se habían detenido en su giro, apenas hacía unos minutos que habían dado la hora en punto,y Dark, en su acostumbrada puntualidad, habían aceptado la invitación de Krad.  
El mar a cada momento se oscurecía más y más, fundiéndose con el gris del cielo desde la costa hacia los adentros del océano. Las olas se estrellaban contra las piedras del pequeño acantilado salpicando el salitre que cubriría las rocas cuando la marea bajara.

Las corrientes de aire silbaban entre esas rocas haciendo ondear las ropas holgadas del Hikari y agitando los flecos liláceos del Niwa...

El primero tomó la iniciativa: con gran rapidez saltó al aire y se lanzó sobre su contrincante. Pronto Dark se vio echado en el suelo y siendo bloqueado por Krad.  
En un movimiento ofensivo de Krad, Dark propinó un golpe que logró liberarlo.

Krad retrocedió con agilidad y entre sus manos comenzó a formar una bola dorada que proyectó ambas sombras sobre el suelo pedregoso.

-¡No, Krad!. ¡Así matarás a tu domador!

-¿Crees que me importa?

La granesfera se desbordó las manos de su creador y alcanzó a Dark en un brazo. Éste flexionó las rodillas para recuperar el aliento mientras sentía cómo todo el brazo le ardía.

-¿Una simple bola de energía acaba con nuestro Dark?... -dijo a modo de burla- Estás perdiendo facultades.

-Más quisieras verme derrotado...

Se enfrentaban, primero con palabras, y luego de forma física... Se odiaban a muerte.  
Dark se levantó de nuevo y volvió a tomar posición de combate. Quería usar su magia, pero sabía que Daisuke no le dejaría. Su domador llevaba toda la pelea en silencio, como si estuviera dormido, pero el pelirrojo estaba bien despierto, atento a la lucha.

-_Dark, no uses conjuros..._

Quería discutirle, pero fue sorprendido otra vez por Krad, que se le acercaba rápidamente.  
Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se encontró de espaldas a una pared. Varias rocas se desplomaron a su alrededor debido al impacto.  
Los ojos de Krad no se apartaban de él. Tenía las manos de Dark inmovilizadas y Dark sentía al mismo tiempo que le iba a costar bastante deshacerse del ángel de alas blancas aquella vez.

-¿Ahora qué dices, Dark?

Dark guardaba silencio, inmovilizado totalmente. Krad levantó una de sus manos, sin dejar de aprisionar conlaotra el cuello de Dark,y en ella volvieron a aparecer pequeños destellos brillantes.

-_¡Daisuke, déjame usar la magia esta vez!_

-_¡No¡Puedes dañar a Hiwatari!_

Los destellos cada vez se hacían más luminosos y Dark empezaba a sentirse preocupado. Si no usaba sus poderes, no podría proteger a Daisuke... No podía protegerse de Krad sin sus verdaderos poderes.  
Daisuke empezaba a sentirse muy nervioso, sentía una extraña sensación. Se sentía decaído, pero tomó rápido una decisión; una solución le cruzó la mente con la velocidad de la luz, y no dudó en ponerla en práctica.

-_Dark, déjame a mí- ordenó._

Dark dejaba de sentir la presión de Krad, sentía cómo su cuerpo abandonaba lo terrenal y en su lugar aparecía Daisuke para reemplazarlo.  
Los ojos de Krad se desorbitaron, sus pupilas ardían de odio. Seguía sin bajar la mano en la que se encontraba la esfera brillante, fue a lanzársela a Daisuke. Éste cerró los ojos.

-Hiwatari, no lo hagas...

Niwa se encogió de miedo de espaldas a la pared del acantilado mientras Dark le gritaba que regresara, pero Krad no llegó a realizar su ataque; sus ojos comenzaban a volverse totalmente azules y Daisuke sentía cómo disminuía la presión sobresu cuerpo.

-_No dejaré que dañes a Niwa...-_resonó la voz de Hiwatari dentro de la mente de Krad.

El brazo del ángel blancoerró su puntería adrede, controlado por Hiwatari. La esfera destellante cayó en medio del mar, provocando una ola que rompió sobre las rocas momentos más tarde.

La presión sobre su cuello y su pecho se hacía cada vez más débil. Krad se alejaba de Daisuke con movimientos entrecortados. A una buena distancia de él, Krad empezó a gritar.

-¡Maldito Hiwatari!. ¡Soy mucho más fuerte que tú, no conseguirás arrebatarme la victoria!

Pero Krad perdía el control y lo retomaba Satoshi.  
Daisuke seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio. Su cuerpo magullado había resbalado por la pared hasta quedar medio sentado sobre el suelo lleno de piedras.

Las facciones de Krad desaparecían y volvían a su real apariencia: la de Hiwatari. Tras haber desaparecido todo rastro de cabello y ojos dorados, cayó al suelo de rodillas para luego desplomarse sobre el suelo, sin fuerzas.

-_Ya está... Vámonos, Daisuke._

-_¡No!. ¡Tengo que ayudar a Hiwatari!_

Daisuke se levantó muy lentamente y con pesadez. Le temblaban las piernas considerablemente, y el dolor del brazo aún no se había extinguido. Se dirigió hasta un Hiwatari que yacía en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a él. Tomó su mano para comprobar su pulso y le giró hasta dejarlo mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.  
Sangraba por la boca y tenía varias heridas superficiales en los brazos. El crucifijo seguía colgado de su cuello.

-Hiwatari... ¡Hiwatari, responde!

-_Déjalo, Daisuke... Se lo tiene merecido._

-_¡No!. ¡Hiwatari no tiene la culpa!... ¡Dark, tienes que ayudarme!_

-_Ni lo sueñes..._

-_Ayúdame a llevarlo hasta casa, por favor..._

-_Ni lo pienses, Daisuke... No lo haré._

-_Dark... por favor..._

Daisuke sacó la foto de Risa y la contempló, intentando por unos instantes dejar de pesar en Hiwatari y pensar en ella. Sabía que Dark no podía negarse, estaba casi seguro de que aceptaría. A fin de cuentas, era un favor, y Dark apareció de nuevo en el lugar de su domador.

-_Daisuke,a Emiko no le gustará..._

-_Yo me encargo de eso._

* * *

Dark abrió la puerta lo más en silencio que pudo, pero cuando encendió la luz encontró a Emiko y a Kosuke enfrente suya. El abuelo estaba sentado en el sofá, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido. Kosuke sostenía una taza de café en la mano, y con unas ojeras enormes surcando sus ojos miraba al ladrón.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado, Dark?- dijo Emiko en un tono más serio que amistoso.

-Ahora no, Emiko...

Dark entró a la habitación de Daisuke y dejó el cuerpo de Hiwatari sobre la cama. Cuando tuvo las manos desocupadas, sacó la foto de Riku, dispuesto a dejarle la discusión a Daisuke, como él le había propuesto.

-Gracias, Dark-murmuró Daisuke cuando se vio pisando el suelo de su habitación.

Salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, fue a la cocina y dejó calentando agua. Cuando iba a salir se cruzó con Emiko; De sus ojos salían chispas y parecía un perro rabioso a punto de atacar a otro.

-Quiero una explicación, Daisuke

-Ahora no, mamá

-¡Kosuke!. ¡Ven y habla con tu hijo!

Daisuke ignoró a su madre y al pasota de su padre, que parecía no tener ganas de discutir con su primogénito, y entró de nuevo en su habitación, cerrándoles la puerta sin darles tiempo a una objeción.  
Hiwatari seguía echado sobre la colcha, en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado Dark, pero cuando el pelirojose acercóa su catre, le vio abrir los ojos.

-Niwa...

-Shh... No te preocupes por nada.

Daisuke introdujo un pañuelo en el agua humeante, seguidamente lo escurrió y comenzó a limpiar las heridas y los arañazos de Hiwatari. El chico no objetó nada, el cansancio le impedía mantenerse despierto, pero el escozor de las heridas le impedía dormirse. Permaneció largo rato quieto y silencioso, mirando a su practicante.  
El agua había tomado un color rojizo cuando Daisuke terminó su tarea.

-Ya está, intenta dormirte ahora.

-Niwa...

-Dime, Hiwatari.

-Gracias.

Daisuke sonrió. De encima de una silla desdobló una manta y cubrió a Hiwatari con ella. El peliazul sacó su brazo derecho por encima de la manta y se deshizo lentamente del crucifijo que llevaba al cuello, dejándolo caer acompañado de un ruido metálico al chocar contra el suelo.  
Cuando Daisuke abandonó la habitación cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido al rendirse en su lucha contra el sueño y el cansancio.

* * *

Al otro lado de la pared Emiko discutía con Kosuke. Daiki seguía roncando en el sillón, a veces sobresaltado por los gritos de su hija. Todos quedaron en silencio al ver pasar a Daisuke enfrente de ellos por segunda vez.

-Daisuke... ¿qué hace un Hikari en casa de un Niwa?

Daisuke ya veía imposible el poder evitar aquella discusión, por lo que se quedó frente a ellos, sin ninguna gana de discutir con su familia. El chico pelirrojo les explicó todo lo que había pasado aquella noche en el acantilado, pero aún después de explicar todos los pormenores, su madre no parecía de acuerdo con su decisión.

-Pero Daisuke... Hiwatari es... bueno, tú sabes... Él es Krad.

-No tiene nada que ver, mamá.

-¿Y si se convirtiera aquí en casa?

-No lo hará. Su domador no tiene fuerzas como para poder resistir su transformación, y además de nada le serviría que Hiwatari estuviera débil, porque de esa forma no puede hacer casi nada-explicó- Además, sabe que si lo hace, aqui tenemos métodos para poder mantenerlo a raya.

Daisuke acabó su explicación, más cansado de lo que lo estaba antes de empezar a hablar. Su familia no aprobaba de ninguna manera su decisión, pero no encontraba argumentos para convencerlos de lo contrario. El silencio se apoderó de nuevo dela atmósfera, sólo que aquella vez no era oscura ni ventosa, sino tranquila. O al menos, más tranquila de lo que lo había sido después de entrar en su propia casa.  
Se sintió seguro.

-¿Puedo irme a dormir? Mañana tengo que ir a la academia.

-Sí, claro... Buenas noches, hijo.

Daisuke decidió dormir en el pequeño sillón que había en el pasillo, ya que su cama estaba ocupada. Se deshizo de los zapatos y se recostó. With, con sus pequeños saltitos, llegó donde él y se acostó a su lado.  
Niwa estaba muy cansado, pero a pesar de ello no consiguió conciliar el sueño. Recordaba toda la lucha en su mente, reteniendo escenas clave... No podía quitarse de la cabeza a Krad y a Hiwatari. No podía olvidar el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello...

-¡Duérmete ya, calamar! Que mañana tienes un exámen...

-¡Aah... el exámen!. ¡Se me había olvidado!... Voy a catear...- Daisuke se deprimió por un momento y dejó de pensar en sus rivales, luego suspiró y se giró sobre el sofá para intentar conciliar el sueño, aún sabiendo lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

* * *

Well... el principio se me quedó cutre, lo sé o-O... espero que la historia vaya mejorando a medida que la avanzo xDU... Los comienzos nunca han sido mi fuerte TT... Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña introducción x.x... aunque lo dudo T.T...  
Pero si os ha gustado, me gustaría un reviewcito ;O; pliiiiiis!

_Nãkemiin! Nire n-n_


	2. Quiero estar contigo

Hello again, lectores de fics traumantes como este xDu... En fin, seguimos con él! Le he perdido un poco el gusto porque hace mucho que pensé las ideas, y aunque las he ido escribiendo según me han aparecido, no es lo mismo leer una cosa atrasada que pensar una cosa nueva... por ello, espero que no os decepcionéis si en algún momento no le pongo entusiasmo. Espero volver a tomarle el gusto a medida que vaya desarrollándola, que creo que es lo que me está ocurriendo n-n. Lo peor es cuando salen ideas nuevas que no puedo meter o que son muy liosas xD.  
Bueno, no estoy muy segura de cuántos capítulos va a tener, ya que sólo tengo escritas las ideas... pero creo que será un poco más corto que Mentira Verdadera (para los que me conocen de ese fanfic, y a los que no, les animo a leerlo). Lo más probable es que tenga 5 capítulos, o si me sale alguna cosa más, quizás alcance los 6 también, aunque creo que estoy más segura de que se hagan menos de que se hagan más xD.  
Y... bueno, creo que yap xD... espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo (muchas gracias a los que me mandaron reviews nOn!) y espero que os siga gustando esta segunda parte también n.n.

PD. ¡Siento mi tardanza! De verdad... Sumimasen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TOKI NO BYOUSHIN**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2. Quiero estar contigo.**

El examen había sido un auténtico desastre, y, por si no fuera poco el suspenso seguro que iba a tener al día siguiente, tenía que aguantar las burlas incesantes de Dark.  
Daisuke no levantó el ánimo ni cuando faltaban apenas unos minutos para el recreo. Y es que el examen no era lo único que le preocupaba; no había visto a Hiwatari en todo el día, a excepción del minuto que entró en su habitación para tomar su uniforme y lo encontró durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama. En ese momento pudo sentir cómo una chispa de alegría brotaba en su interior, pero ya hacía varias horas que se había marchado y no podía imaginarse cómo estaría.

Lo que más deseaba en aquel momento no era ni aprobar el examen, ni que sus compañeros le hablaran, ni siquiera que Riku le dirigiera una cálida sonrisa... ni mucho menos se encontraba con ánimos para escuchar los interesantísimos temas de Saehara acerca de las gemelas o del ladrón legendario, pensando que realmente le importaba. Sólo quería estar a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, en su casa, y hablar con Hiwatari. Estaba realmente preocupado y temía que se al llegar a su casa no se encontrara allí.

- ¿Niwa?

La voz de Riku lo devolvió a la realidad, sobresaltándolo, y sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

- Niwa ¿estás bien?- preguntó cautelosamente Riku-. Te veo preocupado...

- ¿Qué? Sí, sí, estoy bien...

Daisuke esbozó una de esas sonrisas que torpemente lograban disimular que realmente no estaba preocupado. Riku, aún no muy convencida, y sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Daisuke, también le devolvió una sonrisa... una de esas que a Daisuke le encantaban. Sin dejar de mirarla, sintió cómo la barbilla le resbalaba por la palma de la mano, pero reaccionó a tiempo de que su cabeza cayera por completo a la mesa.

- Quería preguntarte si habías oído hablar del nuevo concurso de pintura.

- No. ¿Qué concurso?

- Uno muy parecido al que hubo hace un tiempo- respondió casi al instante, como si se hubiera aprendido las bases de memoria-. Para el que entregaste el cuadro nevado que está colgado en mi habitación ¿te acuerdas?

Daisuke asintió. Claro que se acordaba. Se acordaba de todos y cada uno de los cuadros que había pintado, pero por alguna razón ya no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de seguir con una de las pocas cosas que le gustaban en realidad.

- ¿Participarás?

- La verdad es que me gustaría, pero no tengo tiempo...

- Si quieres que te ayude con alguna cosa no dudes en decírmelo. ¡Si ayudarte te da más tiempo para que puedas participar, buscaré yo el tiempo de donde sea!

Daisuke agradeció en silencio la proposición de Riku, y le hizo mostrar su agradecimiento con otra sonrisa, esta vez sincera. Sin embargo no estaba muy convencido; si ya le costaba trabajo concentrarse en la escuela y compaginar sus estudios y sus amigos con su trabajo de ladrón legendario, no se imaginaba poder concentrarse en pintar un cuadro, por mucho que le gustara.  
Estaba cansado y tenía ganas de marcharse. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que sólo estaban ellos dos en el aula. Era la hora de irse y no se había dado ni cuenta.  
Se dio prisa en recoger sus cosas mientras seguía hablando con Riku y, sin dejar de hablar, abandonaron los jardines y caminaron juntos rumbo a casa.

- Niwa ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-interrumpió de repente Riku en medio de una pausa silenciosa.

- Claro. ¿Qué necesitas?-respondió automáticamente Daisuke.

- Es que... verás...- no sabía cómo comenzar- Risa ha invitado a unos amigos a hacer una fiesta esta tarde en su casa. Aún siendo hermanas, tenemos amigos distintos, y entonces me sentiré mal porque no conozco a nadie... Y no quiero ser el centro de atención ni quiero que tengan alguien de quien poder burlarse toda la tarde. Me preguntaba si... si no te importaría que fuera a tu casa esta tarde y pasamos un rato juntos...

- Pues... ¿es hoy la fiesta esa?- preguntó Daisuke, rezando porque hubiera escuchado mal.

- ¡Si no puedes, no pasa nada, Niwa!- respondió al instante Riku, temiendo haberlo molestado- ¡Sé que tienes cosas que hacer, no importa, enserio!

- No te he dicho que no pueda. ¿Es hoy?- volvió a preguntar.

Riku asintió. Daisuke, por otro lado, intentaba buscar una excusa lo suficientemente buena o intentar buscar alguna solución. No quería que Riku viera que Hiwatari estaba en su casa. No quería que le hiciera preguntas. No quería darle motivos para sospechar que allí ocurría algo... No quería que Riku desconfiara de él.  
Dark encontró la situación perfecta para hacer alardes de su ironía.

- _Siiii... seguro que ve a Hiwatari en tu cama y piensa que le hiciste algo..._

_- ¿No podías permanecer calladito, verdad?- _preguntó mentalmente Daisuke a Dark.

_- Sabes que me encanta molestarte._

Mientras intentaba evadir los comentarios de Dark, Daisuke no había dejado de pensar, aunque nunca había sido su fuerte, y había encontrado una posible solución, que era bastante probable que funcionara: dejaría pasar a Riku, la haría pasar al salón, cerraría la puerta y pasarían allí toda la tarde hablando y tomando algo. Se tomaron la molestia de alquilar una película por si no sabían qué hacer.

- ¡Gracias Niwa! Realmente te debo una- admitió Riku, contenta por haber encontrado una alternativa.

- _La tienes loca, chaval. ¿Para cuando la boda?-_saltó de nuevo Dark.

_- ¿Quieres callarte?-_le reprochó Daisuke, aunque sabía que sería muy feliz si realmente llegara a casarse con Riku.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Daisuke introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la casa. Las trampas que encontraba al llegar del colegio no lo sorprenderían, ya que habían dejado de ponérselas con tanta frecuencia. Invitó a Riku a pasar y cerró la puerta tras él. Tras dejar los zapatos detrás de la puerta, entraron hasta el salón. Daisuke dejó a Riku acomodándose mientras fue a por té a la cocina.

- ¿Te apetece comer algo, Riku?- preguntó Daisuke mientras posaba con cuidado las tazas de té y vertía el humeante líquido en ellas.

- Te lo agradezco Niwa, pero no tengo hambre.

Regresó a la cocina con la bandeja y la tetera vacía. Los dos se acomodaron el salón, en sendos cojines, y bebían tranquilamente el té, sorbo a sorbo, mientras hablaban. Habían dejado las carpetas a un lado y no estaban prestando atención al tiempo, que pasaba lentamente, pero sin pausa. Daisuke había temido que Riku le preguntara por qué la había hecho pasar al salón en vez de su habitación, como acostumbraba a hacer, pero ésta no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Dark también parecía tranquilo, sin ninguna objeción que hacer. Pero por quien realmente estaba preocupado Daisuke, era por Hiwatari, que no se había dejado ver en toda la tarde. Después de todo, quizás se hubiera marchado en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

- Niwa...- empezó temerosa Riku- Te quiero mucho.

Daisuke se sintió perdido. Muy perdido... Demasiado perdido. Estaba pendiente de Hiwatari, de las burlas de Dark... pero no esperó en ningún momento tener que estar alerta de las frases de Riku. Sintió encenderse sus mejillas, y para ocultar ese rubor, le dio la espalda a Riku sin responder a su declaración.

- ¿Niwa?... ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí estoy bien...- respondió Daisuke, aún dándole la espalda.

Riku, que estaba sentada a una prudente distancia de Daisuke, se acercó hasta él, y comenzó a disculparse por su atrevimiento.

- ¡No, no me malinterpretes, por favor!-casi gritó, sin creerse que ella misma hubiera dicho aquello- Además... yo sé que a ti te gusta Risa...

Daisuke se atragantó. Por fin se volvió de nuevo hacia Riku, más rojo que un tomate. Añadió que no le gustaba Risa, y Riku no supo si tragárselo o no, simplemente sonrió, y Daisuke le respondió con otra sonrisa. Los dos se habían quedado callados, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. Riku acabó por suspirar y apartó la mirada de los ojos de Daisuke, luego se acercó hasta él y besó suavemente su mejilla. Daisuke, que había logrado relajarse un poco, sintió cómo de nuevo su cara quemaba, tornándose del mismo color de su pelo.  
Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia el pasillo al escuchar el sonido de una puerta proveniente de él. Por la puerta abierta del salón, vieron a aparecer una figura esbelta. Daisuke pudo comprobar cómo había caído brutalmente desde las nubes hasta la Tierra, y se había hecho bastante daño al llegar... Unos ojos azules y penetrantes los observaban con curiosidad desde allí. La expresión diaria de desprecio y superioridad apareció en el rostro de Hiwatari. Sus heridas aún no habían sanado del todo, pero su aspecto había mejorado notablemente.  
Ante todo, no parecía extrañado de verlos a los dos juntos, y se dignó a observarlos sin decir nada, cruzando los brazos por delante del pecho. Riku se levantó de su asiento como un resorte y se llevó las manos a la boca, escandalizada.

- ¡Hiwatari!- exclamó alarmada- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Ah... ¿esto?- preguntó señalando su brazo lleno de vendas- Me caí en el acantilado ayer. Suerte que pasaba por allí Niwa y me ayudó, sino me hubiera desangrado allí mismo.

Daisuke también había acabado por levantarse del sillón, pero seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba paralizado por la conmoción. Ya había dado por hecho que Hiwatari no se encontraba en la casa. Una parte de él se sintió feliz por ello, pero por otra, se sintió avergonzado.

- ¡Pero si estás todo magullado y sangrando!- gritaba Riku- ¡Déjame ayudarte!

- No te preocupes, no es nada...- aseguraba Hiwatari, alejándose de ella para impedir que lo tocara.

- Lo único que necesita es descansar, Riku...- Daisuke se atrevió a hablar, viendo que aquello sólo acabaría cuando él interviniera- Será mejor que le dejemos descansar tranquilo.

- Pero Niwa... ¡Puede tener algún hueso roto o algo peor!- seguía insistiendo Riku, desasiéndose de las manos de Daisuke, que intentaba alejarla de Hiwatari- ¡Tiene que ir al médico!

- Riku, ya te dijo que no es nada. Mi madre y yo nos estamos ocupando de él por ahora- intentaba convencerla Daisuke.

Riku seguía insistiendo, encontrando excusas incansablemente. El de los ojos azules se había quedado en el mismo lugar, sin moverse y sin variar su expresión, aunque parecía que se le hacía graciosa la escena. Daisuke ya había logrado arrastrar a Riku hasta la puerta de salida, y aunque ella se resistía, cuando tuvo los dos pies afuera de la casa, Daisuke se disculpó, se despidió rápidamente y le cerró la puerta en las narices después de haberle pedido disculpas con una reverencia. Se apoyó en la puerta tras haberla cerrado y se quedó mirando al suelo. Se sentía mal por haberla echado de su casa de aquella manera tan poco cortés.

Suspiró, y al levantar la vista vio a Hiwatari mirándolo casi con odio desde el mismo lugar en que estaba momentos antes. Bajó levemente la cabeza y, dedicándole una agria sonrisa, se dio la vuelta hasta la habitación de Daisuke, dispuesto a recoger sus cosas y marcharse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ale... se me están quedando bastante más cortos de lo que esperaba xD pero mejor así. De esta manera no parezco tan pesada xD.

El Hiwatari es raro, ne? xD Al menos a mí siempre me lo ha parecido... pero es mi personaje preferido de todas maneras :3. ¿Un Hiwatari celoso? Uuyuy... pobrecito xD.

Qué me gustan los líos amorosos xD muahaha... Espero que os esté gustando, a los primeros que leéis la historia, y espero que les guste más ahora, a los que leyeron la versión anterior. Y muchísimas gracias again por los reviews, y muchas disculpas por mi tardanza xoX!

_Nãkemiin! Nire n-n_


	3. Robo

¡Buenas de nuevo! Hoy es 5 de febrero... mi aniversario!!! Para celebrarlo, quería dar una sorpresa continuando esta historia que tengo aparcada desde hace mucho nOn!

Tengo que decir que me he tomado unas buenas vacaciones xD, pero nunca pensé en dejar abandonada esta historia ni mucho menos. Lo que ocurre es que me quedé un poco decepcionada al comprobar que hubo una diferencia tremenda del segundo capítulo al primero en relación con los reviews. Al principio me sentí un poco decaída, ya que me esperaba otra cosa... pero ahora que me he propuesto subir el capítulo 3, he vuelto a releer el capítulo anterior después de muuuucho tiempo, y me he dado cuenta de que lo hice un poco corriendo... Tenía muchas faltas de ortografía y de expresión, y no acostumbro a escribir tan cutremente.  
Ahora que he empezado a pasar el capítulo 3 al ordenador, después de haberlo escrito en mi super libreta xDu, también he modificado el segundo, por si quieren echarle un vistazo n.n. El primero creo que no es necesario que lo modifique, de todas maneras también lo comprobaré luego, y si hago alguna modificación ya les avisaré n.n. Primero respondo esos reviews que me dejaron que me animaron el día!:

**LENNE ISHTAR**: Sorry por lo cortos que son xD es que me quedo un poco sin ideas a la mitad x.x a ver si consigo hacerlos un poquito más largos xD. Es que no me gusta aburrirlos... Se hará lo que se pueda n.n. Gracias por tu comentario! Yo también adoro a Hiwatari celoso!! Kyaaah!!

**ANDREA-CHAN**: Jeje, no era mi intención poner DarkxKrad, pero quizás pueda poner alguna cosa sugerente n.n. Gracias por tu comentario! Veré lo que puedo hacer respecto a eso, jeje.

**AMAZONA VERDE**: Sí, se puso celosillo al ver a Daisuke con Riku... muahaha! Me alegra que esté interesante XD a ver si no pierde el interés... Gracias!

**ANNELL**: Ann... existe una cosa que se llama author alert xDDDDD, aunque yo siempre te aviso... o.o. En fin xD, espero que para este te enteres a tiempo xD. Nos vemos!

**CELIA**: Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra que pienses que el principio está bien... estaba muy preocupada respecto a eso, gracias de verdad! Espero que te siga gustando el fic n.n.

**KAIBA SHIROU**: Juas, se intentará hacerlos más largos xD! Gracias por el comentario n.n!

**ANGELDARK-LADYHANA:** A mí también me encanta la personalidad de Hiwatari, por algo es mi personaje favorito n.n! Me alegra que te guste el fic, la verdad es que no me he puesto a mirar si hay muchos de esta pareja, pero aunque no los hubiera... nunca serán suficientes xD! Gracias por el comentario n.n!

**AGUILA FANEL**: Gracias, gracias! Síí, SatoshixDai arriba xD!

Bueno, espero que ahora disfruten este tercer capítulo. Nos vemos!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TOKI NO BYOUSHIN**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3. Robo.**

- ¡Hey, Hiwatari!

- Buenos días

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Eso es asunto mío ¿no crees?

- Bueno... sí...-se sonrojó.- Sólo quería saber qué tal estaban tus heridas.

- Estoy bastante mejor, gracias. -respondió secamente- Y por cierto, ya te compensaré todo esto de alguna manera.

Daisuke fue a decir que no esperaba ni quería que lo compensara, pero Hiwatari se dio la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente por el pasillo. Daisuke aguardó quieto, viéndolo marchar. Se preguntó qué había hecho para que Hiwatari volviera a tratarlo como al resto de la gente: con indiferencia. Al parecer, no fue el único que se preocupó por la situación; todos sus compañeros notaron cómo un muro invisible los separaba a ambos, pero nadie, ni siquiera el propio Hiwatari, sabía por qué lo había levantado.

Hiwatari estaba más arisco que de costumbre, y Daisuke, en los mundos de Yupi, como siempre, pero más absorto en sus pensamientos que nunca. Los días se sucedían uno tras otro sin hacer mella en sus comportamientos. No hablaban. En algún momento en el que se cruzaron por el pasillo, Hiwatari se apartaba para dejarlo pasar, pero taladraba a Daisuke con la mirada, advirtiéndole de que no le iba a contestar a ninguna pregunta... Era obvio para todos, que allí pasaba algo raro, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar.

* * *

El gran reloj anunciaba la mitad de una hora con un largo y sonoro repiqueteo. Uno de los vigilantes nocturnos se colocó bien su gorra achatada y se frotó el ojo izquierdo con los dedos. Hacía apenas 2 horas que habían colocado la nueva obra de arte en la sala redonda del último piso del museo y esperaban poder presentarla al público al día siguiente... eso si Dark se los permitía.

Al vigilante no le disgustaba hacer las guardias nocturnas, era su trabajo, y lo tenía asumido, pero esa vez era distinto; docenas de vehículos policiales aguardaban aparcados alrededor de los muros del museo, haciendo girar las luces anaranjadas encima de sus techos. Sus ocupantes esperaban afuera, atentos a la situación. Un grupo numeroso de periodistas se disputaban el mejor sitio para grabar y emitir en directo las noticias de las 10. Dentro del edificio la situación era cuanto menos caótica: formaciones de policías corrían de un lado a otro, estableciéndose en donde les dictaban sus superiores, subiendo y bajando las escaleras, supervisando todas las habitaciones, una por una... La carta enviada por Dark había revolucionado a todo el mundo. De nuevo.

Más coches de policía llegaron al aparcamiento privado del museo. Acompañado del ruido estridente de las sirenas, el sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero por encima de la torre. Sólo 20 minutos para la hora exacta.

* * *

- Estoy nervioso... No he conseguido acostumbrarme a esto –admitió, nervioso- ¿Y si alguien me reconoce?

- ¿Cómo te van a reconocer, melón? Te recuerdo que tú y yo somos muy diferentes.

- ¡Doy gracias por eso!

La verdadera excusa era que no quería robar aquel espejo. Daisuke volvió a preguntar, resignado, por qué tenía que hacerlo.

- Ese espejo tiene poderes sobrenaturales.-repitió- Si alguien estuviera preocupado por alguna cosa y se viera reflejado en él, sus peores pesadillas se volverían reales.

Aquella explicación por parte de su madre no acabó por convencerlo del todo, sin embargo, a las 10 en punto apareció puntualmente en el cielo, volando con sus alas negras. Entrar le resultó más complicado de lo que esperaba. Todas las ventanas estaban vigiladas, a excepción de las de la parte más baja, lo que podría ser comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que esperaban que entrara por las de la parte alta. Escogió una al azar, escondida por los árboles, y la abrió cuidadosa pero eficazmente para luego deslizarse al interior. A pesar de estar desprotegidas las ventanas, en los pasillos bullía actividad. Esperó a que e despejara durante un instante para poder colarse por el conducto de refrigeración.

- Parece que esta vez será más divertido. La seguridad ha mejorado notablemente desde la última vez –admitió Dark-. Recuérdame que felicite a Hiwatari la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Daisuke permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo. A pesar de estar concentrado y con los cinco sentidos puestos en el robo, en su mente seguía dándole vueltas a la situación que vivía con Hiwatari desde hacía 3 días. Daisuke esperaba que todo aquello fuera un malentendido y que su amigo no estuviera realmente enfadado, pero parecía que aquello se alargaría más de la cuenta, y Hiwatari no daría su brazo a torcer. Era demasiado orgulloso para ello. En cuando a él, Daisuke, no quería encontrárselo de frente para no tener que apartar la vista, turbado al ver cómo lo miraba con desprecio. Estaba seguro de que si se lo encontraba esa noche, se quedaría parado sin saber qué hacer.

Después de un largo y tortuoso ascenso a través de los conductos de refrigeración, divisó entre las rejillas la habitación en la que tenían custodiado el espejo, dentro de una vitrina de vidrio y tapada con una tela negra que lo ocultaba. Dark no tenía que preocuparse de que hubiera alguien afectado por el hechizo del espejo. Los guardias hacían guardia alrededor de él y custodiaban cada una de las puertas de salida. El ladrón sopesó sus posibilidades.

- Tendré que entrar por otra habitación –se dijo a sí mismo.

Con el mismo sigilo que había empleado hasta entonces, siguió deslizándose por los pasillos metálicos hasta situarse en la habitación contigua. Abrió el respiradero de la misma y dejó caer una bomba de humo, que inundó la habitación en cuanto rozó el suelo. El revuelo comenzó; Los policías comenzaron a moverse, los que estaban en la habitación se movían desorientados intentando averiguar qué estaba pasando. Los que estaban en los pisos inferiores también empezaron a ascender por las escaleras, pero Dark ya había contado con ello y las había bloqueado en un punto intermedio. Sólo tenía que lidiar con los que se encontraban en aquella planta y alguno más que consiguiera ascender a duras penas hasta donde se encontraba.  
En la sala anterior, los policías se agitaban inquietos. Algunos de ellos habían optado por abandonar sus puestos y dirigirse a la habitación llena de humo desde donde se oían gritos y órdenes potentes. Cuando otros tres se dirigieron a la puerta, el comandante apareció para tratar de calmarlos y recordarles lo que debían hacer.

- ¡Quietos! –gritó autoritario- Dark llegará a esta habitación. Ésta es la que le interesa. Si dejamos solo el espejo se lo estaremos dejando en bandeja.

Los policías obedecieron, contentos de tener a Hiwatari de comandante y que les dijera lo que tenían que hacer. Esperaban que se quedara con ellos allí, pero despareció casi al instante.

Para Dark no fue tan difícil dejar aturdidos a una decena de policías y volver a meterse por el conducto de refrigeración, esta vez para bajar una planta y aparecer en la habitación que se encontraba justamente debajo de la habitación del espejo. Agradeció a los del museo por haberlo metido en aquella vitrina y haberlo cubierto, así todo sería mucho más fácil de lo que había previsto.  
Calculó exactamente dónde estaba colocado el espejo y luego trazó un círculo con una tiza alrededor de donde debería estar. Cuando se propuso a agujerear el techo en la marca, una cuerda le inmovilizó las piernas haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo.

- Te lo había dejado demasiado fácil… Lo más probable era que te estuvieras aburriendo ¿me equivoco? –resonó la voz de Hiwatari desde la puerta. Su figura era negra, recortada por la luz que llegaba del pasillo.

Dark se sorprendió tanto o más que Daisuke, a quien se le cortó la respiración por un momento.

- Así es... echaba de menos un poco de acción – asintió Dark mientras se deshacía de las cuerdas que le impedían ponerse en pie-. Tenía pensado felicitarte por la seguridad, pero creo que ahora te felicitaré por ser tan inteligente y llegar hasta aquí para intentar detenerme. No creí que nadie pensara que estaría aquí abajo.

- No me adules- respondió Hiwatari fríamente, en contraste con las risas de Dark-. No te habré detenido del todo hasta que te ate con cadenas, y eso no me será tan fácil.

Dark ya se había deshecho de las cuerdas que lo retenían y se había incorporado. Hiwatari, por su parte, se había ido acercando lentamente hasta él mientras hablaba. Daisuke seguía medio aturdido por habérselo encontrado así tan de repente.

- Me alegra que lo reconozcas...- dijo Dark- Me encantaría quedarme aquí para seguir charlando, pero tengo algo de prisa, así que si me disculpas...

- No, no te voy a disculpar.

Lo que hacía un momento había sido un chico en el pelo y los ojos azules, era ahora un ángel con el pelo y los ojos dorados, vestido con una larga túnica blanca. Y el mismo tiempo que había tardado en transformarse, lo empleó en inmovilizar a un Dark agonizando por la impresión.

- ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?- preguntó Dark al sentir las manos de Krad aprisionando su cuello y aplastándolo contra el suelo.

- ¿No crees que sería más fácil si tú y yo fuéramos amigos y trabajáramos juntos?-preguntó sutilmente Krad, acercando mucho sus labios a su oreja.

- Lo siento, pero los tíos no me van... -replicó Dark revolviéndose para deshacerse de él.- Además¿no crees que me estás hablando en ruso? No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo.

Krad meditó unos segundos. Acercó más aún su cuerpo contra el de Dark, lentamente, y rozó su oreja sensualmente antes de responder con voz pausada:

- Verás... Este insignificante humano al que tengo como domador se está volviendo rebelde... Quiero decir, más que de costumbre... Ya no hace lo que debería hacer -puntualizó-. Opina que construir y encantar las obras de arte es cruel, y se niega a someterse a mi voluntad.

- Me parece estupendo, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? Si no pueden solucionar sus problemas fraternales búsquense un psicólogo, pero a mí no me fastidien- replicó Dark sintiendo cómo le empezaba a doler el pecho.

- Creía que tu mente era más rápida, Dark...- dijo Krad aparentando estar dolido- Hiwatari olvida su misión como Hikari porque no quiere hacer daño al insignificante humano que está dentro de ti en este momento- hizo una pausa-. ¿Me explico?

- No muy bien...-respondió Dark, a quien le daba vueltas la cabeza.

- ¡Un Hikari enamorado de un Niwa!- gritó rabiosamente.

Krad calló, y por un momento Dark se quedó sin respiración, al igual que Daisuke, quien no se lo había figurado en ningún momento. No podía ser... eso estaba prohibido... era absurdo, y sin embargo, todo encajaba a la perfección y daba respuesta a por qué Hiwatari no había querido hablar con él después de haberle visto con Riku en una situación poco oportuna. Cabía la posibilidad de que Krad estuviera mintiendo y hubiera organizado todo aquello por pura diversión, pero a él no le beneficiaba en nada, sólo en el caso de que fuera verdad.

- Y tú quieres que Daisuke y yo nos unamos a ti para intentar convencer a Hiwatari de que te haga caso –tradujo Dark-. Sigo sin comprender en qué nos beneficia eso a nosotros.

- Pues, es simple: si conseguís hacer que Hiwatari se olvide del Niwa, lo odiará hasta el fin de sus días y volverá a hacerme caso...

- El único que sale beneficiado en cualquier caso eres tú.

- ¿Acaso no es una deshonra que un Niwa y un Hikari sean amigos?- preguntó, no para obtener respuesta- ¿Qué me dices de que un Niwa y un Hikari se gusten... y sean ambos hombres?

- Hay que admitir que es un poco extraño...

- Es deshonroso- admitió Krad, cambiando unas risas guturales que hicieron que el vello de Daisuke se erizara por una voz tranquila, grave y amenazadora-. Si Hiwatari y Daisuke volvieran al principio, cuando ninguno sabía de la existencia del otro y se odiaban por puro instinto, se acabaría la vergüenza de la familia Hikari. Y de la familia Niwa también.

Tras pronunciar las últimas palabras, que se fundieron con los sonidos agitados de gente moviéndose por el pasillo de un lado a otro, Krad aflojó por fin la presión en el cuello de Dark y se separó de él, dejándolo en libertad.

- Piénsalo, Dark... Les dejo que roben el espejo, y mientras lo hacen, piensen en mi propuesta.

No les dio tiempo a despedirse. Los pasos apresurados de los policías de escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Aún estaban buscándolo, así que Dark se dio prisa en agujerear el techo y sacar cuidadosamente el espejo, que envolvió en una tela de color rojizo en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos. Se dirigió al pasillo y salió por una de las ventanas que había en las escaleras de la salida de emergencia.

* * *

Bueno... este ha sido más bien pura acción y diálogos xD, espero que no les haya parecido muy aburrido. A partir de aquí empiezan los líos amorosos que tanto me gustan. Y lo siento, pero lo de Dark y Krad ha sido hasta aquí nada más xD. Quizás más adelante deje caer algo más así, sutilmente xDDD, pero nada serio :P.

Y bueno... gracias por los reviews again, y, Annell, espero que te haya gustado xD.

_Nãkemiin! Nire n-n_


	4. Preludio

Ohayo! ¡Ya estoy de vacaciones, me he pegado un buen atracón de anime y manga y ahora me toca sacar la imaginación para escribir! Y por supuesto, ganas no me faltan, así que me he puesto cuanto antes manos a la obra.

Pido disculpas de nuevo por mi tardanza, y espero que les guste este capítulo que, por cierto, será de los últimos. Después de muchos cambios, ni yo misma me lo creo, pero creo que si añado más cosas se volverá aburrido, así que lo prefiero así.

**RYA REIL MIYU**: Después de tantas insistencias... uuf, no sé... veré cómo se desarrolla la historia, y ¿quién sabe? Quizás se me ocurra algo, jaja. Espero que aún así no te disguste el resto de la historia.

**SHINGRYU INAZUMA**: -saca el cuchillo- ¿Enserio quieres que te mate xD? -le da el cuchillo- Mejor mátame tú a mí, que me lo merezco u.u. Espero que te guste la continuación xD.

**ARIZU ZAOLDYECK**: ¡Me alegra que te guste, muchas gracias!

**ANNELL**: Sí, es que... um... no sé... me dejé llevar xDDDDD. Espero que aún así te siga gustando xDDD. Ah, y estoy pensando lo de la playa… veré si puedo hacer algo al respecto, tendré que convencer de una manera estratégica a mis padres… Por cierto... ¿He tardado tanto en actualizar esta vez xDu?

**AGUILA FANEL**: Jaja, ya verás ya verás si le sigue el juego o no. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**CONDE HA'SHADE**: ¡Omg, me alegro fleje! Estaba preocupada porque normalmente los fics de acción son los menos leídos, por eso he intentado mezclar acción con romance y algo de comedia xD. ¡Me alegra muchísimo que te guste, y ojala también te guste este!

**SAKUCHAN**: Aquí está el cuarto. Me alegro mucho que te gustara el tercero n.n.

**SABAKU NO MARIAN**: ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegra que te esté gustando.

**IKILUK:** Me ha pasado eso de que los fics se queden parados xD, y debo de reconocer que yo soy un poco lenta... pero intento dejarlos parados. Espero terminar este, lo prometo. Gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando.

* * *

**TOKI NO BYOUSHIN**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Preludio.**

El festival se acercaba, de nuevo. Daisuke había logrado olvidarse un poco del tema de Hiwatari gracias a que tenía la mente ocupada con los exámenes y en lo que harían esa vez para celebrar el festival. ¿Un musical? ¿Una obra de teatro? Siempre hacían lo mismo, pero ¿para qué negarlo? Después de todo, no le disgustaba. Le parecía una buena excusa para alejarse de los libros y arrimarse a sus compañeros, en especial, a Riku, así que por ello no se quejaba.

Después del último examen y antes del descanso, las propuestas volaron, y la elegida fue, de nuevo y por casi mayoría absoluta, una obra de teatro. También debatieron sobre la temática y los grupos de trabajo, y también la decisión fue casi unánime en cuanto a ambas cosas: sería una obra de teatro romántica, y los actores principales serían Daisuke Niwa y Satoshi Hiwatari, escogidos a votación popular.

- ¿Por qué siempre acabamos igual?- preguntó tímidamente Niwa desde el fondo de la clase.

Nadie le contestó. Las mesas estaban descolocadas, la profesora estaba tomando notas en ese momento, y los alumnos ya se habían dividido por grupos para preparar el guión, el vestuario y el maquillaje. La única persona que no participaba de la actividad, a excepción del propio Daisuke, era Hiwatari.

- Paso de participar en el festival. -se escuchó la voz de Hiwatari.

La profesora fue la primera en levantar la vista de sus notas y dirigirla hacia el fondo de la clase. Los alumnos, uno a uno, fueron bajando la voz y se giraron en sus sillas para mirar también al final de la clase. Daisuke no lo miró, fue el único que bajó la cabeza y clavó la vista en su cuaderno.

- Si necesitan ayuda con alguna cosa, no duden en decírmelo, pero no voy a participar en el festival.- aseguró.

Poco a poco el silencio fue reemplazado por cuchicheos. Se preguntaban unos a otros qué le pasaría a Hiwatari, pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntarlo en voz alta. Por su parte, Hiwatari también prefería que no hicieran preguntas. A nadie debía de interesarle su vida privada, la cual, de privada tenía poco.

- ¿Podrías compartir con nosotros la razón de que no quieras participar en el festival? – preguntó la profesora, rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido en el aula.

- Mi respuesta es sencilla: -respondió, e hizo una pausa antes de continuar- no quiero tener nada que ver con Daisuke Niwa.

Tras finalizar, el silencio volvió a inundar la sala. Los gritos llegaban desde el patio como susurros de las hojas, pero en la clase todos permanecieron silenciosos. Daisuke bajó la vista, sintiendo que todos los miraban. ¿Cómo era posible que Hiwatari no quisiera tener nada que ver con Daisuke? Nadie comprendía nada de nada, y Daisuke se hacía solamente una ligera idea, sin estar al cien por ciento seguro. Dolido, y sintiéndose el centro de atención, se levantó de su asiento, hizo una leve reverencia y se dirigió a la clase.

- Si esa es la razón, entonces el que debería retirarse del festival soy yo. Mis disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas.

Repitió la misma reverencia, y salió despacio al pasillo, con dirección hacia los lavabos. Una vez allí, giró la llave del agua, se enjuagó la cara y se miró al espejo... En menudo lío lo habían metido. Las noticias no tardarían en correr por la escuela, y esperaba que no se enteraran los reporteros, porque entonces aparecería en primera plana un artículo con un título a lo "Del amor al odio hay un paso: Niwa y Hiwatari... ¿Una relación fallida?". Sólo de pensarlo, le recorrió un escalofrío. Eso sólo implicaría más problemas. Intentó pensar en una solución, pero por más que lo intentó, le fue imposible.

El ruido de la puerta le devolvió a la realidad: a los lavabos vacíos. Pero ya no estaban vacíos. Hiwatari traspasó la puerta, e ignorando a Daisuke, ocupó un lavamanos a su lado, se quitó las gafas, y tras doblarlas y ponerlas a un lado, metió la cabeza debajo de la fuente de agua fría. Su pelo comenzó a humedecerse y a oscurecerse, y cuando estuvo bien mojado, cerró el grifo y levantó la vista mientras chorros de agua le escurrían por el rostro. Se miró en el espejo y se quedó quieto, esperando a que fluyeran palabras de su garganta, pero éstas tardaron un tiempo en aparecer. Daisuke no sabía qué hacer; no sabía si Hiwatari estaba allí con algún propósito relacionado con él, con Daisuke, o si simplemente había ido a refrescarse.

Procedió a salir, pero antes de empujar la puerta, la voz de Hiwatari sonó a sus espaldas.

- Krad habló contigo, ¿no es cierto?

Daisuke permaneció en silencio.

- Tu silencio me ha proporcionado la respuesta. Gracias.

A pesar de que la conversación parecía concluida, Daisuke permaneció unos segundos más en su sitio, con la mano aún en el tirador de la puerta, confuso. Había esperado que fuera una broma de Krad, pero la actitud repentina de Hiwatari le hacía pensar lo contrario. Fue a cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando sintió que lo agarraban del cuello de la camisa, tiraban de él hacia un lado y lo ponían de espaldas a la pared. Se encontró de frente con la cara de Hiwatari, aún con el pelo mojado sobre los ojos. El movimiento hizo que le salpicara agua a la cara.

- No sé exactamente qué es lo que te ha contado ese monstruo, pero si es lo que creo... –hizo una pausa. Aflojó la presión sobre la camisa de su presa.- Da igual... – acabó por soltarlo y se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio- Vuelve a clase y di que aceptas el papel. El que no quiere actuar soy yo, y todos te prefieren a ti, así que da la vuelta y di que has cambiado de idea.

Daisuke fue a replicar, un poco más seguro de sí mismo, pero una mirada severa a través de la cortina de pelo mojado le hizo pensar sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

- De acuerdo.-dijo simplemente. Y salió por fin de los lavabos de chicos.

--

Tal y como había prometido, Daisuke aceptó el papel, siendo Hiwatari el que se quedaba, por primera vez, fuera del festival escolar. Al ser la situación de esta manera, los compañeros se vieron obligados a escoger a uno de entre ellos para adoptar el papel principal junto con Daisuke (era tradición que Hiwatari fuera el otro protagonista). Pero al margen de eso, las cosas seguían siendo igual: Daisuke tenía el papel de una mujer, y por mucho que hubo protestado, no pudo hacer nada por cambiar las ideas de sus compañeros y profesores. Tenían 1 mes para preparar la obra;

20 de diciembre. Representación a cargo de los alumnos de 3º de Secundaria.

**Romeo y Julieta.**

* * *

Un capítulo más... Oh yeah xD! Siento muchísimo mi tardanza... Creo que he tardado como un año en actualizar, y lo siento mucho, de verdad... No tengo excusa ninguna.

Muchísimas gracias por haber esperado con paciencia la continuación, aunque me temo que no será lo que muchos esperan... De hecho, creo que la obra me parece demasiado típica, y no sé si llegó a salir en el anime/manga. Hace muchísimo que no veo nada de la serie y estoy un poco perdida, la verdad. Acabé vendiendo mis mangas, porque no tenía dinero, y ahora no sé cómo volver a documentarme antes de seguir. Ya saben que me gusta ser lo más fiel posible a la historia original. Siento si me voy demasiado por derroteros de cocos (?).

Creo que terminaré en un capítulo más, si las cosas van bien. Si no, serán 2 más, pero no creo que pase de ahí.

Y gracias de nuevo por la espera. Espero que la siguiente no sea tan larga.

_Nãkemiin! Nire n-n_


	5. Reflexión

Hello nice people! Ya estoy por aquí de nuevo, aprovechando un poco de vacaciones y de imaginación... ¡Qué leches!, ¡lo que quiero es acabar esta historia ya, que se me está alargando más de la cuenta!

Como el fic se ha extendido y no tengo muchas cosillas que comentar, a partir de ahora me limitaré a responder aquellos reviews en los que me hagan alguna pregunta, sugerencia o comentario, ¿de acuerdo? Los leo todos, pero a la mayoría no sé qué responderos xDDD... ¡Lo siento! Pero que sepáis que aprecio mucho el que estéis leyendo la historia y os paséis a comentarla.

**TSUKIKO_NO_YORU:** No, la verdad es que el anime y el manga no se parecen demasiado. Hay algunos capítulos que sí son similares en ambos, pero por regla general son historias distintas, y aparecen más personajes. Aún así, te recomiendo verlo. Es entretenido y no muy largo. ¡Ya me contarás qué te pareció si decides bajarlo!

**NARUKO:** Gracias por tu apreciación. Desde que me dejaste el link me pude pasar y le eché un vistazo a la página. Ahora al releer los reviews y volver a acceder la página, me da que ya no existe. No recuerdo si en aquel entonces me dio el mismo problema, la verdad. Gracias por tu invitación, y espero que la página tenga futuro, ya que siempre es agradable ver sitios de gente que publica sus historias sin esperar ningún tipo de compensación a cambio.

* * *

**TOKI NO BYOUSHIN**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Reflexión.**

-¡Oh, Romeo!  
-¡Oh, Julieta!

Daisuke y Obata se miraron. Toda la clase aguardaba en silencio, expectante. Esperaban la confesión de su amor entre Romeo y Julieta, pero ésta parecía estar muy lejos de suceder. Antes de poder articular una palabra más, ambos enrojecieron y miraron para otro lado.

-Pésimo...

Hiwatari no levantó siquiera la vista de su libro para dar su desaprobación. Aunque parecía estar pensando en otras cosas mucho más complejas y no estar prestando atención, la verdad era que estaba más atento que cualquiera de sus compañeros espectadores. A diferencia de ellos, Hiwatari estaba más atento a los fallos que a los aciertos.

-Totalmente pésimo. Si pensáis actuar así en la gala, lo único que conseguiréis es que la gente se duerma en sus asientos o que se larguen de las gradas.

Daisuke y Obata aguantaron las duras críticas mirando al suelo, sin fuerzas suficientes para mirar a Hiwatari, quien tampoco les devolvía la mirada, aún con los ojos en las páginas de su libro. El resto de l clase tampoco miró hacia él. Por muy entusiasmados que estuviesen, y por mucha ilusión que les hiciese representar aquella obra, la "penosidad" (según decía Hiwatari) era obvia. Ni Obata ni Daisuke estaban actuando bien. Daisuke tenía experiencia en representar obras de años anteriores, pero la inexperiencia y la torpeza de Obata no ayudaban en absoluto a superar su timidez y aumentar la confianza en sí mismo. Más que Romeo y Julieta, parecían dos grabadoras recitando por turnos sus papeles.

-Cuando empecéis a ponerle algo más de sentimiento y a hacer las cosas con naturalidad me avisáis, porque parece que estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí intentando ayudaros a que todo salga bien. -recalcó Hiwatari- Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

La clase se sumió de nuevo en el absoluto silencio. Los protagonistas de la obra lentamente fueron levantando la mirada hasta encontrarse. Los dos enrojecidos se asintieron mutuamente y se propusieron el volver a comenzar desde el principio, intentando tener en cuenta los comentarios de Hiwatari.

Empezaron. Todos los encargados de la representación retomaron sus papeles y se colocaron en sus puestos. Todos se sintieron aludidos, y sin que se les hubiera dirigido directamente, ellos también se propusieron el hacerlo muchísimo mejor esta vez. El primer acto había mejorado muchísimo con respecto a la vez anterior, y todos lo notaron. Cuando acabaron de actuar y la última frase dio paso al cierre del telón el griterío y los aplausos se colaron por las ventanas abiertas y se escucharon en los patios de la escuela.

-¡Ha salido genial!  
-¡Esto sí que es Romeo y Julieta!  
-¡Nos tiene que salir así de bien el día de la actuación!

Todos se sonrieron y se dieron las felicidades por el buen trabajo. Obata y Daisuke fueron los más alabados; habían conseguido decir todas sus frases sin equivocarse, sin tartamudear, mirarse a la cara mientras se confesaban su amor, mostrar rabia e impotencia, sus ganas de cambiar la situación en la que se encontraban... Pero sus logros estaban lejos de la perfección. Aún así, todos decidieron dar por finalizado el ensayo de aquel día.

Riku esperaba por Daisuke en el pasillo. La gente salía con sus mochilas a la espalda. Como cada tarde, caminarían juntos hacia casa.

-¡Has estado genial, Daisuke!  
-¿Enserio? Gracias.  
-Todo el mundo ha estado muy bien. Parece que la crítica de Hiwatari ha hecho escarmentar a todo el mundo. –señaló- Es muy duro con nosotros, pero supongo que lo hace para que todo salga bien.

Daisuke se sintió aludido, si no, molesto por el comentario. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que Hiwatari tenía razón. Estaba empezando a sentir cierto recelo hacia él y no sabía por qué. Quizás no era odio... quizás fuese miedo, pero, ¿miedo a qué?

Hiwatari salió de la clase con el libro que estaba leyendo cerrado bajo el brazo. No se despidió de nadie, tal era su costumbre, y se dirigió en la misma dirección que Riku y Daisuke. Éste, advirtiéndolo, y sin siquiera pensarlo, agarró la mano de Riku y tiró de ella para hacerla caminar más rápido. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, dobló una calle y siguió su rumbo por una paralela, tomando una ruta distinta de la usual. Riku no había tenido oportunidad de preguntar por qué ese cambio repentino de ruta hasta ese momento, en el que se percató del cambio.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has tirado así de mí y hemos echado a correr sin ningún motivo?

Daisuke cayó en la cuenta de la verdad de las palabras de Riku; había corrido sin preguntarse por qué, y ahora que se lo preguntaba no obtenía respuestas coherentes.

-Hiwatari nos seguía.-respondió al fin.

-Normal...-respondió perpleja Riku- Hiwatari tiene que seguir este camino para ir a su casa. ¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó con temor, recordando lo sucedido hacía una semana en clase, cuando se había decidido hacer aquella obra de teatro para el festival.  
-Podría decirse que nos hemos enfadado.  
-¿Por qué razón?

Niwa dudó unos instantes. Pensaba qué responder. Obviamente no podía decirle que Hiwatari estaba enamorado de él, y mucho menos contarle cómo se había enterado.

-Tenemos distintos puntos de vista respecto a algunas cosas-respondió al fin.

Riku se mordió el labio, pensativa. Miraba a Daisuke y también pensaba qué decirle. Ambos se habían detenido en medio de la calle.

-Niwa, ¿puedo decirte lo que pienso respecto a eso?-esperó a que Daisuke asintiera, y luego prosiguió.- Siempre os he visto como algo más que simples compañeros de clase, incluso más que simples amigos. A Satoshi... no es que lo conozca mucho, pero las veces que he hablado con él tengo la misma sensación que cuando hablo contigo: los dos guardáis un secreto. Los dos tenéis más cosas en común de lo que pensáis, y no sé si es sólo mi imaginación, pero a fin de cuentas es lo que llevo pensando durante estos últimos años. Quizás por eso estéis en desacuerdo y os hayáis enfadado. ¿Nunca has oído eso de que "polos iguales se repelen"? Quizás es vuestro caso. –Hizo una breve pausa, suspiró y, mirando a Daisuke directamente, prosiguió.- ¿Por qué no intentas hablarlo con él y arreglar las cosas?

Riku sonrió. Parecía una propuesta sensata y razonable, pero ¿cómo iba a hablarlo con él? ¿Cómo podía hablar de "eso" con él? ¿Cómo iba a arreglarse "esa" cosa? Aún pensando todo aquello, por cortesía, Daisuke acabó prometiéndole que lo intentaría. Luego se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Ambos permanecieron silenciosos el resto del camino; Riku, por miedo a que Daisuke se hubiera ofendido, Daisuke, porque no había parado ni un instante de pensar en ello.

* * *

Como siempre, comenzaré este apartado de despedida disculpándome por mi tardanza... Ya sé que no tengo excusa ninguna xD. Pero bueno, traigo buenas noticias. Al final no acabé en este, pero así será el que viene. Pensé poner estos dos juntos, pero se quedaba muy largo, así que al final opté por hacer dos más pequeñitos, para que la lectura no se haga muy pesada.

Otra cosilla que quería comentar es que, una vez acabada, le haré un remake, es decir, subiré los capítulos de nuevo con errores corregidos, algún detallito y alguna que otra pijada más. En esencia, y como siempre, la historia será la misma, pero por si les entra curiosidad o les apetece leerla entera una vez terminada.

Y ahora sí, hasta el próximo capítulo que espero subir sobre el final de esta semana. ¡Felices pascuas a todos!

_Nãkemiin! Nire n-n_

PD: ¿Alguien me regala un conejito de chocolate?


	6. Castigo

* * *

**TOKI NO BYOUSHIN**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Castigo.**

Daisuke, vestido de Julieta, se recogía la falda con supuesta delicadeza, pero le era imposible no arrugarla al levantarse los bajos. No era la primera vez que le hacían vestirse de mujer, pero no se acostumbraba (y nunca se acostumbraría) a llevar falditas con vuelitos y pelucas con rizos barrocos. Intentó levantarse levemente la falda cogiendo la tela con dos dedos a la altura de los muslos, como le habían dicho, pero seguía sin hacerlo como lo haría una verdadera dama de la nobleza. Obata, por el contrario, estaba más cómodo con su disfraz. No estaba del todo terminado, pero se hacía una idea de cómo iba a quedar al final, y lo cierto era que no le disgustaba. Daisuke dejó de manosearse la falda y se retocó el fleco de la peluca, que se le estaba metiendo en el ojo. Prosiguieron con la representación;

A Daisuke y a Obata les tocaba representar la escena en la que Romeo besa a Julieta furtivamente, tras una corta charla con ella. Ambos sabían lo que les esperaba: pasar vergüenza. Los protagonistas intentaron retrasar el ensayo tanto como pudieran, argumentando que les faltaban detalles a su disfraz o que no estaban cómodos para empezar. Cuando todo parecía por fin preparado y se disponían a empezar, Obata se disculpó y salió de la clase en dirección al baño. Una vez hubo llegado, el que se disculpó fue Daisuke, teniendo que esperar unos minutos más hasta que él llegara.

Por fin comenzó la representación. Ambos tenían los papeles en sus manos, y miraban más para ellos que para la cara del otro. Apenas articulaban las palabras y no gesticulaban para acompañar sus frases. Se limitaban a repetir lo que ponía en sus papeles, tal cual. Ni una pizca de improvisación, ni una pizca de ánimo, ni una pizca de realidad.

-¡Parad! ¡Parad! -gritó Hiwatari- ¿Qué os pensáis que es esto? ¿La radio? No, incluso los de la radio actúan mejor que vosotros. ¡Empezad de nuevo!

Daisuke se aguantó las lágrimas y levantó la cabeza. Obata sorbió por la nariz, aguantando también el llanto. Los demás no dijeron nada. Querían darle palabras de ánimo y atenuar el efecto contundente de Hiwatari, pero no tuvieron tiempo. Comenzaron otra vez, sin mirar a sus papeles y mirándose fijamente, pero sin moverse apenas del sitio. Una vez terminada la pequeña conversación entre los dos amantes, Romeo debía acercarse a Julieta y robarle un beso, pero Obata se limitó a dar un paso al frente y besar a Julieta en la mejilla en una fracción de segundo. Aquello fue tan rápido que todos creyeron que lo del beso se lo habían imaginado. Por su parte, los dos actores no sabían sin reírse o llorar. Los dos estaban pasando vergüenza, y las críticas de Hiwatari no les ayudaban en nada.  
Una vez concluida la escena, y cuando todos empezaron a comentarla, Hiwatari se levantó de su silla (esta vez no leía) y se acercó hasta los dos protagonistas de la obra. Le quitó los papeles a Obata y se dirigió a él.

-No le robarías un beso así a tu novia, ¿verdad? Ponle más sentimiento...

Se colocó frente a Daisuke, y sin avisar a nadie de lo que iba a hacer a continuación, empezó a recitar, al mismo tiempo que escenificar, el papel de Obata. Daisuke tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando Hiwatari le hizo una pregunta éste contestó titubeando. A la siguiente frase ya no vaciló, y, al mismo tiempo que le contestaba a Romeo, se levantó un poco la falda como le habían enseñado e hizo una leve reverencia a modo de despedida. Hiwatari, en su papel de Romeo descarado, dio un paso al frente, se inclinó y besó suavemente los labios de Daisuke. Aquello fue fugaz, pero brutal. Toda la clase contuvo el aliento y esperó un grito por parte de Daisuke, pero éste únicamente enrojeció y bajó la vista. El tenso silencio fue seguido de una ovación general. Aquello era lo más parecido a Romeo y Julieta que habían visto en semanas. Obata había estado mirando toda la representación boquiabierto, sintiéndose insignificante al lado de Hiwatari.

-Hiwatari... Lo haces mil veces mejor que yo... por favor, acepta tú el papel. -le rogó. Yo prefiero seguir siendo encargado de disfraces… Por favor...

No sólo Obata, sino toda la clase, se habían quedado boquiabiertos ante la representación de Hiwatari. El que Obata renunciara a su papel de buen grado les animaba a presionar a Hiwatari para que ocupara su lugar. A todos les agradaba aquella idea, y así lo expresaron mediante comentarios y miradas de soslayo.

-No. Rotundamente no.

Todos miraban a Hiwatari y a Daisuke alternativamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero entre ellos intercambiaban miradas difícilmente descriptibles. Riku recordó la conversación que había tenido con Daisuke aquella vez mientras caminaban hacia casa escapando de Hiwatari porque este, supuestamente, los seguía. De repente tuvo una idea.

-Chicos... seguid ensayando un poco más. Hiwatari, ayuda a Daisuke, por favor.-Mientras iba empujando a los demás hasta la puerta- Vamos a hablar de los preparativos, no tardamos nada-y salió de la clase, arrastrando al último del brazo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Daisuke fue a decirle algo a Riku antes de que desapareciera, pero sus palabras de protesta no llegaron a tiempo. De pronto se vieron los dos solos. Ellos, solos, en una clase vacía. Aquello tenía toda la pinta de una encerrona.

-Sí, lo han hecho adrede.-contestó Hiwatari, como si le leyera el pensamiento.

Daisuke se recogió los bajos del vestido y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta haciendo equilibrios sobre los tacones que le habían puesto. Intentó abrirla girando el picaporte, pero la habían cerrado por fuera. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Se dio la vuelta para mirar la cara de Hiwatari, siempre inexpresiva, ahora con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Parece que no nos van a dejar salir de aquí hasta que me convenzas para que actúe contigo en la obra.

Como respuesta a sus palabras, Riku pegó un folio en la ventana de la puerta de madera. Habían escrito en un folio lo siguiente: no dejaremos que salgan de ahí hasta que hagan las paces.

-Pues parece que tendremos que hacer las paces para que podamos salir de aquí...-comentó Hiwatari, aún con la misma sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus labios.

Los dos adolescentes callaron. Había desaparecido el folio escrito pegado en la ventana de la puerta y había sido sustituido por algunas caras curiosas que intentaban echar un vistazo sin ser descubiertos. Daisuke se giró hacia allí y vio sus cabezas desaparecer por el marco inferior. Se sintió un muñeco de feria. Ya tenía bastante con el tema de Hiwatari y con la obra de teatro para tener que aguantar, además, aquella encerrona por parte de sus compañeros, y muy especialmente de Riku. Sin embargo, en la cabeza de Daisuke nunca había aparecido la palabra odio ni rencor, y aquel tampoco era el momento. En su mente ahora sólo estaba escrita la palabra frustración.

-¿Y de qué se supone que tenemos que perdonarnos y reconciliarnos?-preguntó Daisuke.  
-No tengo ni la menor idea...

Distraídamente, Hiwatari se sentó en una de las mesas y apoyó los pies en una silla. Allí aguardó, observando los movimientos de Daisuke, quien parecía bastante intranquilo. Éste no sabía qué hacer ni dónde colocarse. Finalmente optó por dirigirse a la ventana, abrirla de par en par y apoyarse en el alféizar. Se había quitado la peluca y se deshacía de los tacones mientras observaba el patio suspirando.

En el pasillo, los compañeros parecían haberse aburrido y había dejado de cotillear a través de la ventana de plástico. La sensación de que les observaban se había disipado en ambos. Daisuke aprovechó este momento de calma para intentar deshacerse del vestido provisional que usaba en los ensayos. Aún estaba a medio coser y las costuras le molestaban en los brazos. También le apretaba en ciertas partes del cuerpo, especialmente en la cintura, donde sentía que el cinturón le impedía respirar con normalidad. Empezó a desabrocharse los botones de las mangas y a deshacerse el lazo de la cintura. Intentó liberarse de aquel vestido de raso brillante con vuelos sacándolo por el cuello, pero estaba ceñido a la espalda y era imposible que se deslizara. Se palpó la parte baja de la espalda, para comprobar si había algún cierre, y comprobó que efectivamente se debía de quitar por atrás. Siguió palpando para descubrir alguna cremallera, pero lo único que encontraba eran los botones de toda la vida. Con ambas manos intentaba desabrocharlos, pero era demasiado complicado. Logró desabrocharse dos, pero cuando lo intentó con el tercero tuvo que darse por vencido. Volvió a apoyarse en la ventana y reposó la cabeza sobre los brazos, abatido, frustrado, confuso... sin saber muy bien lo que hacer. De pronto sintió una presencia cálida sobre su espalda que al principio le sorprendió.

-¿Quieres que te eche una mano con esos botones?-Daisuke no respondió, simplemente se limitó a mirarlo, cohibido.- ¿No creo que quieras estar todo el día con un vestidito, verdad?

Daisuke esbozó una sonrisa, animado por el comentario de Hiwatari. Su sonrisa maliciosa había desaparecido y la había sustituido por una más dulce y amigable. Se enderezó y le dio la espalda a su compañero, indicándole que le permitía ayudarle a desabrocharle los botones.  
Uno a uno, todos fueron aflojados, y el raso dejó por fin ver la camiseta blanca de algodón. Daisuke se la deslizó por el cuello ayudado por Hiwatari, quien lo sostuvo y lo puso del derecho, cuidándose de no clavarse ningún alfiler.

-Tendré que hablar con los encargados del vestuario.-comentó- Los vuelitos esos son demasiado horteras... No sé cómo eres capaz de ponértelo sin rechistar.

Dicho eso, le guiñó un ojo a Daisuke, o eso le pareció ver, y colocó el vestido sobre una silla bien estirado para que se deshicieran las arrugas. Luego se volvió a Daisuke para ver cómo este sonreía, ya un poco más animado.

-Estás confuso, ¿verdad, Daisuke?  
-¿Por qué lo dices, Hiwatari?  
-Se ve en tus ojos, en lo que haces, en la manera que tienes de hablarme y cómo te comportas conmigo.

Daisuke no contestó.

-Cuando Krad toma el control de mi cuerpo yo pierdo la conciencia. Sin embargo, hay veces que, aunque sea yo el que tenga el control, él es capaz de saber las cosas que hago, las cosas que digo... Las cosas que siento. No tengo manera de ocultárselo. Sé que me odia, y que intentaría destruirme si pudiera, pero en parte me necesita...

Hiwatari dirigió una rápida mirada a la ventana y después a la puerta. Cogió a Daisuke por la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta una esquina, lejos de ambas. Antes de soltarlo, notó su pulso, acelerado, su temperatura, elevada. Suavemente, lo tomó por la barbilla con los dedos pulgar e índice y la elevó unos centímetros, dejando sus ojos alineados con los suyos propios. Y prosiguió:

-Hay algo de lo que sí debo disculparme contigo, Daisuke, y es de buscarte tantos problemas... ¿Sabes? No sé con exactitud lo que te ha contado Krad, pero si es lo que creo...

Hiwatari volvió a acercar su rostro al de Daisuke, como mismo había hecho durante la obra de teatro, pero esta vez no actuaba. Unió sus labios a los suyos y presionó su rostro débilmente contra el de Daisuke, quien respondió de la misma manera, intuitivamente.

-...es verdad.

A Daisuke le vinieron a la mente un montón de ideas. Todas de golpe, todas peleándose por entrar primero en su cerebro. Decidió optar por una, por la más alocada. Optó por dejarse llevar. Y esta vez fue él quien acercó su rostro al de Hiwatari, quien le pasó la mano por detrás del cuello para atraerlo hacia sí, quien fue el culpable de que un escalofrío electrizante le recorriera el cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. Así que era eso...

-Nos matarán, Satoshi... Esto está prohibido...  
-Nadie tiene por qué enterarse.  
-Krad lo sabe. Intentará deshacerse de ti de cualquier manera, buscará la manera de hacerlo...  
-No se lo permitiré, ni una vez más. Quiero que desaparezca de mi vida, quiero ser una persona normal, libre de hacer lo que quiera. Quiero hacer las cosas sin preocuparme por las consecuencias.

Hiwatari acercó su cuerpo hasta sentir el de Daisuke bajo sus ropas. Luchó contra los escalofríos que le atacaban al rozarlo, porque realmente eso era lo que quería hacer. Se dejó caer para recostarse contra su pecho y reposar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Y respirar. Mientras lo sentía tan cerca.

Daisuke había comprendido al instante lo que pasaba desde el comienzo. Siempre había sentido miedo, admiración, respeto y un sinfín de cosas hacia Hiwatari. Siempre había sentido por él todo eso, y más. Lo vio siempre como algo más que un compañero de clase, como algo más que un amigo, y, por supuesto, como algo más que su enemigo... Pero no sabía el qué más, el cuánto más. Sabía que había algo, pero no sabía ni lo que era ni su magnitud. Y con un simple beso lo había descubierto.

-Escondámonos, ocultémoslo. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse... Veámonos en secreto para evitar que la muerte nos alcance.

Y con esta promesa se separaron el uno del otro. Se lanzaron miradas cargadas de complicidad y de afecto y se dirigieron a la puerta para dar a todo el mundo la noticia y pedirles que les dejaran salir.

-Entonces, ¿serás mi Romeo?  
-Sí, mi Julieta.

Hiwatari había dado par de toques con los nudillos en la madera, pero allí parecía no haberlo oído nadie. Volvió a tocar y se asomó por la ventanita cuadrada. Efectivamente, allí no parecía haber nadie. Puso la mano en la manilla de la puerta y la giró, esperando que estuviera cerrada y se hubieran olvidado de ellos allí. Para su sorpresa, al girar la manilla la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver el pasillo, oscuro y solitario.

-Parece que se aburrieron de esperarnos...-comentó Hiwatari.  
-Mejor así. No me gusta que me miren cuando beso a alguien.  
-Pues lo vas a tener que hacer todos los días, te recuerdo.  
-Se me había olvidado... ¡Maldito Shakespeare!

Y aún maldiciendo al autor, ambos caminaron por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela. Hicieron el camino a casa juntos, y se despidieron con una simple mirada cómplice.

Al día siguiente, Daisuke se encontraba de nuevo sobre la tarima con el vestido rosado de vuelos blancos. Ensayaba con Obata de nuevo, pues Hiwatari no había llegado. Nadie dijo nada sobre la tarde anterior y se limitaron a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. El que Hiwatari no estuviera presente daba a entender que las cosas no se habían solucionado y que pensaba abandonarlos a su suerte lo que quedaba de tiempo hasta la representación.

Daisuke también estaba intranquilo. Se preguntaba por qué Hiwatari no estaba allí, y se temía lo peor.

-Siento llegar tarde.

Como mismo había llegado, dejó las cosas sobre una silla y se enfiló hacia la tarima.

-¿Me dejas los papeles, Obata? Tengo un trabajito para ti...-rogó, con la mano extendida- Hazle algo a ese vestido, por favor... Queremos una Julieta, no una muñeca de porcelana.

Obata sonrió. Hiwatari le guiñó el ojo, y éste fue gesto suficiente para que tanto Obata como el resto de la clase se dieran cuenta de que sus dos compañeros habían hecho las paces.

-¿Qué tal ayer? ¿Solucionasteis los problemas?  
-Podría decirse que sí.  
-Nosotros es que nos fuimos... pensamos que era un caso perdido y ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de empezar. Pensamos en avisarles para que se fueran también, pero Riku nos echó a todos.

Riku, al ver que la acusaban, y sintiéndose culpable de haber empezado todo el embrollo, se tapó la cara con un libro para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Lo... lo siento...-musitó- Era frustrante ver cómo os evitabais el uno al otro y saltaban chispas cada vez que teníais que dirigiros la palabra. Todos queríamos ayudar a que solucionarais vuestros problemas, yo sólo me atreví a dar el paso. ¡Lo siento!

Riku se había quitado por fin el libro de la cara y lo sostenía sobre su regazo. Había hecho una reverencia hacia los dos actores sobre la tarima nada más terminar de disculparse. Hiwatari la miró por unos segundos, entre complacido y agradecido. Bajó la tarima y se acercó hasta a ella. Le quitó el libro de las manos y la obligó a enderezar la espalda.

-Gracias, Harada.

Aquella vez fue la primera vez que lo vieron sonreír desde el corazón. No era una sonrisa falsa y oscura, sino que era de verdad. Sonreía porque estaba contento, y no sería la última vez que lo haría.

* * *

Bueeeeno, señores... ¡Ya está terminada! ¡Por fin! No era mi intención acabarla así, pero perdí los papeles en donde tenía las ideas escritas y he tenido que improvisar un poco... Es lo que tiene el escribir la historia durante... ¡¿más de un año?! ¡Jesús!  
Sí, soy así, qué se le va a hacer... Ahora intentaré dedicarme a mis demás historias, que tengo ganas de terminarlas y empezar con lo que realmente me gustaría: novelas.

Les invito a pasarse por el resto de mis fanfics, y también les invito a que me dejen un review para comentarme qué les ha parecido el final y la historia en su conjunto. Realmente espero que les haya agradado y espero verles de nuevo por aquí dejándome sus opiniones.

Gracias por acompañarme y por tener tanta paciencia conmigo.

_Nãkemiin! Nire n-n_


End file.
